The Phantom Chronicles: Path of the Moon
by Skywolf77
Summary: Danny has been having strange nightmares about black creatures with golden eyes, and a black witch. When the events of the nightmares happen in real life. With a keyblade at hand he'll find himself in a one of a kind adventure. But, his biggest concern is not only stoping a foe he hoped to never encounter again but finding his friends and family as well.


**A/N:** _I don't own anything._

 _ **Phantom Chronicles: Path of the Moon**_

 _Chapter One:_

A ghost with snow white hair and glowing green eyes wearing a black and silverfish jumpsuit which had a D with a P in it, continued to fly over Amity Park. Young Danny had a concerned look on his face. He had been having nightmares about strange black creatures with golden eyes, along with an evil witch in black. To him the nightmares were a little to life like for his tastes. Amity Park had been quieting down since he first started having the nightmares. That was another problem. Amity Park is mostly known for its ghost attacks and it was up to his family, friends, and him to stop it. The ghost boy did find the relaxation time enjoyable at first. But then he started to find it strange when the ghosts were going back into the ghost zone and not coming out. Danny then remembered the warning Skulker had given him when he asked what was going on.

" _ **Flashback"**_

"Skulker what's going on? Why are all the ghosts going back into the ghost zone, willingly?" Danny asked.

Skulker looked at him.

"You'd be wise to do the same thing, ghost child. A great darkness is coming," Skulker told Danny.

"What 'great darkness' is coming? And why are you telling me?" he asked, while adding air quotes around the words great darkness.

"I'm telling you because I don't want to see anything happen to my most valuable prey," Skulker said.

The mechanical ghost hunter then turned his head, and looked out into the distance.

"It is a great darkness that all ghosts fear. We fear it so much, that we hope to bide time in our world," Skulker said.

"But….our worlds are connected. What happens to my world happens to yours," Danny pointed out.

"As I said, we at least hope to bide time before the darkness gets to our home," Skuler repeated.

Then ghost hunter then turned his head to face Danny.

"You have been warned," Skulker told Danny.

The Greatest Hunter in the Ghost Zone then activated his jets and took off.

" _ **End Flashback"**_

Danny landed on his front doorstep. A ring of light appeared around him, causing his snow white hair to turn black. His green eyes turned blue, and the jumpsuit turned into blue jeans, a red and white shirt, and sneakers. He opened the door, yawned, and walked into the living room and laid down on the couch. Before Danny knew it, he was fast asleep.

 _Dream_

Amity Park was under attack by the strange black creatures with the golden eyes. They were everywhere and none of his ghost powers could keep them down for more took the defeated ones place. Danny took off into the air, injured.

' _Maybe if I find the main source of all this and defeat it. Then maybe all of this will stop!'_

Danny flew to the center of the town, where there standing in the middle was a witch who wore a black robe and had her black hair put up like horns. She held a staff with a green crystal ball on it. She was giving orders to the black creatures.

' _Only one good one left. Better make it count…'_

Danny took in a deep breath then let out a ghostly wail. The witch seemed surprised to have been attacked with a power like that. Danny held his head up with his hand feeling light headed. The witch looked up at Danny with an annoyed expression. She lifted up her staff and a green light surrounded him. The light brought him in front of the witch. She studied him for a moment. She smirked. "You have some very interesting powers, boy. But, I'm afraid they may prove troublesome."

The witch started to twirl her staff around Danny.

"Take this boy with the powers of a ghost. Take his powers, take his heart. Slowly turn him into a heartless. Now send him into darkness!" the witch chanted.

Danny was then forcefully turned back into his human form. A dark portal then appeared behind him. The moment the green light around him disappeared the creatures grabbed at him. Danny struggled to break free but the creatures kept their grip on him. They then took him and threw Danny into the dark portal.

 _End of Dream_

Danny woke up startled, his heart beating a mile a minute, and sweat was dripping off of his brow. He took in a deep breath and then exhaled. Danny got up off the couch and went up the stairs to the bathroom. Once he was in the bathroom, he went to the sink and turned on the cold water. Danny splashed his face with the cool liquid, and then looked in the mirror at his reflection. Then a thought came to him.

' _That's it! I'll go see Clockwork. If anybody can tell me what's going on, it's him.'_

Danny then phased through the bathroom floor all the way to his parents' lab in the basement.


End file.
